Not So Happy Campers - Part 1
Twenty-two different contestants arrive on the island to find that they will be living in a rundown summer camp for eight weeks. They are divided into two teams, and they learn the rules of the competition they will be taking part in. Later, the host announces that their first challenge, jumping off a cliff into shark-infested waters, will soon begin. The Episode "Yo!", host Chris McLean greeted the camera as he stood on the docks of a rather unkept island, "I'm Chris McLean, and I'm here to drop season one of the HOTTEST new reality show based here in our very own Muskoka, Ontario!", the host then began explaining more. "We have brought Twenty-Two very..unique..Teenagers here to compete on a show we like to call, Total Drama Island, where they will battle with the wildnerness, suffer through horrible meals and deadily challenges, and even have to deal with the judgement of eachothers! There will be two teams, and after each challenge the losing team will assemble at a bonfire ceremony where they will actually vote one of eachother off of the island! This will go down until there is only one person left, and he or she will take the 100 grand and become the WINNER of TDI!", Chris' smirk then grew a bit, "Now, before our campers arrive, I will say this. We actually promised them they'd be staying at a Fancy Five-star resort so if some of 'em are pissed off, that's probably why.", it was very shortly after those words that the first boat and the first camper arrived. The first camper was a short brunette girl with a side pony-tail, and who wore very nerdy clothing. "Hi there, Beth", Chris greeted. Beth however, gasped of excitement and ran over to the host, practically crushing him in a hug. "Oh my god! This is like, totally amazing to get to meet you!", the girl said with her braces as he hugged Chris tightly. Chris managed to get her off of him. "Yeah, um...yeah.", was his only real response. "Wait....this isn't a resort.", Beth finally pointed out. Chris then smirked once more, happy to be able to point it out to her that she and the others were not going to be staying on an island. "Yeah, you guys aren't staying at a resort, we lied.", Chris said with a chuckle. Beth was puzzled by this, but accepted it. "Um...okay.", she said with a bit of a dissappointed tone of voice and she walked to the other side of the dock that Chris signaled her to go to. As Beth stood where Chris got her to, the second camper and boat arrived. It was a short but taller than Beth boy with brunette hair and a two-striped sweater over a formal shirt with jeans and sneakers. "Cody! The Codester! The Codemiester!", Chris said as he and Cody did a few hand signs like bros of some sort and then high fived. "Dude, I'm like totally syked to be here, Man. I see the.....ummm....you are a lady right?", Cody said as he walked over to Beth. Beth was of course offended by his comment implying she was not a lady. "Yes...I am a girl.", she said in a somewhat angry voice. "Oh.....okay.", Cody replied awkwardly, noticing Beth was not very happy with him already. He smiled sheepishly at the shorter girl. As Cody and Beth had their awkward moment, the third camper arrived via his own boat. He was a rather large, muscular wise, jamacian boy that would at first seem intimidating but in reality was anything but. "DJ, ya made it! Sup?", Chris said to greet DJ. "Hey Chris, I'm doin fine brother.", DJ then noticed in similar fashion to Beth that the Island was not at all a resort by any means, "Uhhh...wheres the Island at?" "You're here, DJ.", Chris replied with his smile. DJ walked to Cody and Beth with a rather puzzled look on his face. "This isn't anything like on the Brochure.", he said to himself as he walked to the other two previously arrived Campers. As DJ was standing with Cody and Beth, the goth girl Gwen arrived onto the island as the Fourth Camper. Gwen was not at all happy with the Island. "Aloha, Gwen.", Chris said to introduce Gwen. Of course, Gwen still angrily went up to Chris' face. "I thought you said we were staying in a Five Star Resort!", Gwen spoke angrily to the host. "You aren't, but I am staying in a rather nice place with a very good view!", Chris revealed. "You can't do this to us.", Gwen said angrily. "Yes, I can. Contracts!", Chris then held up the contract in his hands. Gwen with a smirk took them and shredded them into the water of the lake below the dock. Of course, Chris took out a copy of the Contracts seconds later. "Neat thing about Lawyers, they make Copies.", the host chuckled. Gwen turned around only to see her boat driving away from the island. Annoyed by this, she finally decided it would be best to just accept her fate , but not without saying one thing as a comment on Chris. "Jerk!", was all she said before she joined up with the other three arrived Campers. Once she did so, the fifth camper stepped off of her boat. She was an Asian-Canadian girl with long black hair and rather revealing clothes, she had sunglasses on along with a serious face as well. Beth and DJ were a bit fearful of her, Gwen was basically not surprised and already knew her kind, while Cody was looking at her with a rather happy look, nearly creepy actually. "Heather! Girl, glad you could come!", Chris said with likely fake happiness. "This is where we're staying?", Heather asked seconds before she became rather angry, "Ugh, I am SO calling my parents you can NOT make me stay here!", Heather then angrily walked over to the other campers. As she did so, Chris held up the contracts once more, and Beth ran up to Heather to greet her as well. "Hi! It's like, so incredulous to meet you!", Beth spat in Heather's direction as she talked, which only increased Heather's level of Disgust. Cody meanwhile began to nervously walk over to Heather, but did not get a chance to speak as the next camper was already arriving. She was a rather fashinable girl of blue eyes and blonde hair, who Chris seemed to take a slight liking to. "Hi....I'm like so excited to be here!", the girl greeted. "And w'ere excited to have you here, Lindsay!" "Aw, thanks Chip!", Lindsay said, getting Chris' name wrong, "So....this is the Island?" "It's Chris, and yes, yes this is the Island." "Well....okay!", Lindsay then happily walked over to the other campers. She smiled at everyone, including Heather, and waited for the next Camper to arrive on the island. It was a brown haired boy in a red track-suit who was water ski-ing from the back of his boat. "Theres Tyler!", Chris announced as the boy was ski-ing towards the dock. Tyler soon hit a rock and flew completely off of his ski and even did flips in the air before falling into the luggage on the deck with his ski splashing Heather and soaking her. "Wicked Wipe out dude!", Chris then called out, with Tyler giving a thumbs up. Of course, Heather was not at all happy. "Ugh! Again, I am SO getting off of this Damn Island!", she said angrily. "Don't worry, I can dry you off!", Cody exclaimed, actually preparing to remove his sweater for Heather. Heather just looked at him confused before replying. "That WON'T be necessary, Dork.", Heather replied still angry, continuing to then dry her hair from being soaked. As she did so, the next camper arrived. He was slightly taller than Cody, but still rather short and scrawny, and was also tanner as well. "Noah!", Chris said to introduce Noah to the other campers. "Did you get my memo about my life threatening Allergies?" "Sure someone did, dude." "Good, so this is where we're staying, should've expected it to be a scam.", once Noah was with the others, Chris then did a brief pause and counted all of the currently arrived campers. "Okay, Eight so far only fourteen left to go!", he announced. Then, the ninth camper arrived with his boat having Punk Rock music coming from it. Once it docked, a punk-dressed boy with a green faux-hawk stepped down onto the dock, and was rather angry upon seeing where he was staying at. "Duncan!", Chris greeted. "McLean, I don't like surprises.", Duncan said while using his fist to threaten Chris, "Got it?" "Yeah, I also got that your Parol Officer told me to give him a hollar and send you back to Juvy if anything were to call for it.", Chris replied with a somewhat sinister look to his face. Duncan rolled his eyes, but then smirked himself and walked towards the other campers. "Okay then.", he said, and then passed by Heather and with a flirtatious smile he spoke once more, "See you by the Campfire, gorgeous." "Drop Dead, Punk.", the mean girl replied. Cody looked at Duncan with a somewhat possesive towards Heather face, a bit angry at his flirting on her. "Yeah, back off!", all Heather did was roll her eyes, as did Duncan. There was not much time for other interaction before the next two campers arrived on the same boat. They were two girls who wore very identical outfits and had very identical hair, only one was tanned and skinny while the other was pale and a bit on the larger side of weight. "Here's Katie and Sadie!", Chris announced happily. "Oh my Gosh, Sadie look!", Katie the skinny one said, "A Summer camp!" "Like oh my gosh!", Sadie replied, "I've like ALWAYS wanted to go to a Summer Camp like Eeh!" "I know, like, isn't just totally awesome!" "Yeah, this summer is going to be totally awesome!", the two then both "eeeh"'d as they ran over to the other campers. Chris was confused, but as they ran to the others the next camper had already arrived on the island. A Blonde girl with a hooded jacket, shorts, and surf-board in hand. "Bridgette! See you managed to make it!", Chris pointed out. Bridgette herself, looked around, and was puzzled from what she saw. "I thought there was going to be a beach.", she said somewhat dissappointed at what she saw. "Oh there is!", Chris said, pointing to a highly littered beach that was the shores of the island. Bridgette shrugged slightly and then walked over to the other campers. As she turned around, she would have struck Cody, Duncan, Gwen, and DJ if they didn't duck. Now that Bridgette was a part of the cast, the next camper arrived. It was a boy, with blonde hair under a cowboy hat and an open pink shirt. He was dancing to music be played from his boat, and as such gave away his love for a party. "Yo! Geoff!", Chris greeted. "Sup Chris! My Man!", Geoff said as he jumped off of his boat, "Like I am totally SYKED to be here! Theres gonna some WICKED Parties up in here! Yeah!". Geoff said as he walked over to the other campers. He stood right next to Bridgette, and smiled nervously at her. She was a bit confused, but smiled back. As Geoff was now with the campers, there was the thirtteenth camper. A Boy with black hair, green eyes and a guitar case in hand. He walked off from his boat, and was a bit confused upon seeing the island. "Hi there, Trent!", Chris greeted. "Hey, Chris. I saw you on those commercials, dude you were awesome!", Trent replied. Chris chuckled in response. "Thanks, I Know!" "So umm...this is where we're staying?" "Well, where YOU'RE staying, I got my own place to stay at!", Chris said with nobody else but him smiling. Trent then walked over to the other campers, and he smiled once he got to Gwen, with the Goth girl nervously smiling back. The Fourtteenth camper arrived very shortly after Trent, and he made his own entrace by doing some heavy breathing which creeped Chris out a bit. Once Chris turned around, the host smiled though it was likely a bit fake. "Harold, you came.", he said. "So let me get this straight, you lied to us and we're actually staying at a crappy summer camp?" "Pretty much.", Chris answered happily. "Yes!", Harold replied much to Chris' confusion, "That's so much more better for my skills!", Harold then walked over to the other campers, who were also a bit confused that he was happy about staying at the Summer camp. With Harold, the red-headed nerd now a part of the cast, the next camper was on her way. Upon her boat's arrival, Harold himself gasped in amazement. The boat carried a rather large girl of african-canadian descent, and she clearly showed off a bit of attitude as well. "Hey y'all, LeShawna in the house! All Y'all other campers might as well just leave now cuz, I came to win bitches!", as LeShawna arrived on the island, Heather rolled her eyes at her words,which was followed by Harold getting his chance to speak with the new arrival. "Wow, I've never seen a girl like you before!", Harold pointed out. LeShawna was a bit confused by this, and of course questioned yet. "Um, what do you mean by that?" "Well, you're really big...and loud!", Harold then finished. The others stayed quiet, but did look surprised at what he had just said. LeShawna, however, was offended and angry. "EXCUSE ME?!", she yelled, "Oh HELL No, I know you didn't just say that shit to me!", as she attempted to attack Harold it was Bridgette and DJ who ran to restrain her from Harold doing rather useless karate poses. Once the struggle ended, Harold sheepishly smiled at LeShawna, who only shot back a glare at him. It was practically just on time, too, as the next camper had just arrived. She was a tanned girl with preppy like clothes and brunette hair, and she was helped off of her boat by Chris. "Well, Courtney, welcome onto the Island!", Chris greeted. "Thank you.", Courtney replied, "So I'm guessing you guys are the other Campers right? It's a pleasure to meet you all and I hope we all have a great time here!" "Oh don't worry, we will.", Noah said sarcastically in response to Courtney. As Courtney joined with the other campers, she was followed in arrival by a very butch girl with a blue sports-like clothes and sneakers. "Eva! How's it goin?", Chris greeted with no response at all from Eva. As Eva walked to the other campers, Cody prompted to High Five her, only for her to drop her duffle bag of heavy dumbless onto his feet. Cody jumped up and down from pain, "Ow! What's in there, dumbells?" "Yes.", Eva replied. Now with their next girl onboard the show, it was time for the next boy of the show. It was a blonde and rather large boy, with a white shirt that had a blue maple leaf on the centre of it. "WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!", he yelled out loudly, then proceeding to crush Chris in his arms, "Man, this is gonna be an AWESOME Summer!" "You're crushing me, man.", Chris said as the boy crushed him. "Oh, sorry man.", the boy then put Chris down, "So yeah, I'm Owen, guys, and I'm SO looking forward to this!" "Alright, Man!", Geoff replied. "If the word Man is said one more time, someone deserves to die.", Gwen said in a highly annoyed tone. "Okay, well, just go stand over there with the others, only thee more campers left.", Chris said as he got himself together. "Awesome!", Owen said, and complied with what Chris had told him to do. Now with Owen on the docks, they awaited the next camper to arrive. It didn't take long, as soon enough the boat arrived and from it came a pale boy with a beanie hat, jacket, and a slight need for a shave. "Sup, Ezekiel?", Chris greeted. The boy simply looked to the sky and pointed. "I think I see a bird.", he said upon looking up into the sky. Chris then went over, with hand on the boy's shoulders to tell him something. "Okay, look, I know you didn't get out much, and you were raised by some freaky deaky prairie people, but just don't say anything to get kicked off early and you should be fine." "Okay, scouts honour!", Ezekiel said, and then Chris shoved him towards the other contestants. "Okay, so-wow.", Duncan began, but waa distracted by the next contestant that arrived on the island. He was a highly attractive and tanned boy, clearly athletic and fat and most likely a model. Speficially all of the girls, and some of the guys, actually looked at him as they were practically hypnotised by his looks. "Justin! Look, dude. I hope you don't mind but you were picked completely based on your looks alone and nothing else." "Oh that's fine Chris, I don't mind.", Justin said as he walked over to the other campers who were still mesmorized by his looks. It was quite literally a snap from Justin's fingers that made them regain the abilitiy to return to normal again. "Okay, so now we only have ONE Camper left to introduce, and here she comes! IIIIIIIIIT's, Izzy!", Chris announced. "YEAH! That's my name! Izzy!", the red-headed and green wearing Izzy said as she ran to the end of her boat. She fell off the front end of it, however, and smashed her head on the dock before falling into the water. Only Courtney ran to see what had happened. "Oh C'mon guys, she could seriously hurt!", Courtney said as Izzy came out of the water while rubbing her head. "That....was.....AWESOME!", she finished with a smile. "Yes! Woooooooooh!", Owen replied in cheer. The boat Izzy came in on stayed, unlike the others, but only for Chris to stand on it. "Okay, so everyone just gather around while I get the camera for the promo pictures, got it? Just make sure you all would be visible in the shot!", Chris said from the boat he was standing on. Everyone of the Twenty-two campers complied with his wishes and got ready for their group shot for the promos including smiles. "Okay....just...OOPS!", Chris said loudl, "This camera needs some batteries first!", Chris then got batteries of his pocket, and put them into the camera, "Okay!", the Campers now smiled again, "Now....wait....the lens cap is up hold on!" "My Face is startin' to freeze, McLean!", LeShawna said a bit annoyed with McLean. "Okay! Now. On my mark, saw Wawanakwa!" "Wawanakw-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!", the Campers said, the screaming due to the docks breaking from their combined weight and dropping them all into the water of the lake below. Chris managed to take the picture of them in the waters of the lake. "Okay, so you all get dried up and then meet me by the Campfire pit to form the teams and stuff!", Chris then said. Sometime later, all of the campers had done just that, and had gathered at the campfire area while Chris was standing in-front of them. "Okay, so heres all this is going to work, you guys will be seperated into two teams and compete against eachother in dangerous and life-threatening challenges, eliminating eachother off one by one until the last one is standing and of course that person gets the prize money! Any Questions?" "Yeah", Duncan replied, "What will the sleeping arrangements be? Cuz I'd like to request a bunk under her!", he was then looking directly towards Heather, who just scowled at him, but before she could say anything, Cody saw it as his turn to speak. "No, I should get that bunk!", Heather face-palmed at this, she didn't have feelings for either boy. "They won't be Co-ed, will they?", she asked. She hoped to god they weren't. "Can I get a cabin with a lakeview since I am the prettiest?", Lindsay asked. "Okay, you are, but no.", Chris explained in reply to Lindsay. "The Cabins are seperated with Boy Side and Girl Side so no, they aren't both Co-Ed.", "Anywway, let's get on with the teams!" "Awww, do we HAVE to be seperated from eachother?", Owen began, "Can't we just-" "No.", Chris interruppted, "Anyway, Cody, Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Gwen, Trent, Noah, DJ, Courtney, LeShawna, and Justin you guys are from now on, the Screaming Gophers!", the team was then handed a green flag which when unfolded showed their symbol, a screaming gopher. "Wait...I'm on the same team as....", Heather looked towards Cody, who was right next to her and winked at the girl. Heather rolled her eyes once more, not very happy with this turn of events and believing Chris to be doing this to her on purpose. "So that means that Katie, Sadie, Owen, Duncan, Bridgette, Izzy, Geoff, Harold, Eva, Ezekiel, and Tyler you guys are now the Killer Bass!", just like the Gophers they were given a flag only theres was red and had a bass fish on it instead. "YEAH! Bass! WOOOOOOOOOOOH!", Owen cheered with great happiness. "EEEEEEEH!", Katie Squeeled, "They didn't seperate us at all!" "I know! I was like, TOTALLY afraid that would happen!", Sadie said in response and agreement with Katie. "Okay, so one last bit of info you guys should know about the Island before we move on, there is a confessional stall for you guys to spill out your inner most thoughts, and yes it is televised!", Chris explained, "Okay, now that all of the basics are out of the way, you guys just all get settled in your cabins, then you'll have your lunch followed by your first Challenge!" With those words, the campers then left the campfire area and towards their cabins. The Bass members went into their own cabins, and as the boys of the bass stepped into their cabin Owen could not help but say a comment on it. "Wow, sharing a Cabin with other guys, isn't that just amazing!", Owen said gleefuly. Duncan cocked an eyebrown with a blank expression, Harold and Ezekiel seemed a bit bothered, while Geoff and Tyler just gave awkward looks at Owen. After a bit of the scilence, Owen realized what he had just said, "I-I-I mean it's not that awesome, I mean I'd MUCH rather sleep with Girls!", the other guys ignored him and walked into the cabin, however. Meanwhile, in the girl side of the Gophers Cabin, the girls were packing their stuff, when Heather turned and saw Cody, she was rather bothered by his presence. "Hi, Heather!", Cody greeted, "I just wanted to say that I think your Hot and I think you and I should like...you know!" "Get out of the Girls side, Geek!", Heather angrily replied, "and I would NEVER go out with you!" "It's okay, I can wait." "Seriously, you're a boy.", Heather once more said. Cody sheepishly smiled in response, which only led to him literally being thrown out of the cabin by Heather. As he sat up to see grass in his mouth from landing, Chris checked the time. "Okay, so....you guys done yet cuz it's almost time for the challenge!", Chris said loudly. "Um...where do we use the bathroom at?", Lindsay asked. "Um yeah, about that....the bathrooms are communial.", Chris explained. "But...I don't see a church anywhere!", Lindsay exclaimed. "He means we shower together, idiot.", Gwen explained to Lindsay's exclamation. Lindsay was confused, and not very happy at all with this. "Awwwww! I mean like really C'mon!", she loudly whined, which gained the attention of the other campers of the island. After the other campers went back to getting ready in their cabins, there was some time in the Gopher's guy cabin, with the guys conversing. "Okay, dude, like you really are tying to get with Heather?", Noah asked to Cody, "I think you might as well give up." "Hey, look, I'll get her eventually! All I gotta do is be persistent!" "She's gonna kill you." "Says you!" "Fine, be the stupid idiot who doesn't listen to intelligence, like I care anyway.", Cody glared at Noah after that statement. "Dude, have to give Noah that, Heather doesn't really seem to like you.", Trent further pointed out in agreement with Noah. "Look, sure not yet but she'll warm up to me!", Cody assurred himself. It was very shortly after those words that a loud scream was heard from the girls side of the cabin. It was Lindsay, screaming frantically over a Roach appearing within the room. "OMG! Kill it! Kill it! Kill it!", Lindsay screamed as she stood in panic. Soon enough, Screams filled the room with the campers (Heather, Beth, Courtney Lindsay, Justin) either jumping onto the beds, including DJ who jumped onto a bed and crushed it. Others such as Gwen, LeShawna, Trent, Tyler and others attempted to crush it with their feet but to no avail. Eventually, however, Duncan came in with an Axe and lifted it. The Roach quickly realized it's end was near, and as such didn't even try. "Help Me.", was all it muttered before Duncan smashed it with his Axe. Finally, the chaotic screaming had ended. As it died down, Tyler turned to Lindsay and with a smile he made sure to say a slight pick up line before Duncan could have his chance. "You know, I could've done that to!", the Jock said to the blonde. Of course, Lindsay found this sweet. "Awww, that's so sweet!", she said. Duncan rolled his eyes, but was not surprised by this at all. "They always go for the Jocks.", the punk replied following rolling his eyes. Of course, as Tyler and Lindsay had their moment, Cody made his own move on Heather. As the girl got down from the bed, Cody smiled at her which Heather only scowled at. "What the HELL do you want NOW?", Heather said with great annoyance. "Don't worry, next time a roach comes in to bother you I'll be there!", Cody assured. Heather only walked passed him, pushing him down to the ground in the process. "Campers!", Chris' voice came from the loudspeakers around the camp, "Time for your Lunch, all of you go to the Mess Hall, so....yeah!", following that all Twenty-Two campers went into the Mess Hall, where they would meet the Chef of the Camp. The Chef was not at all happy as he gave the campers their food of stuff that could not even be identified. All of the campers were in a line, awaiting their food. "So....How's it goin'?", LeShawna asked to Eva, who did not even reply at all, "Um Hello? Fine, be that way!", the two then recieved their food first, followed by Cody and Heather who continued being flirty and annoyed respectively, so much in-fact that Heather only wanted to sit down at her seat rather than complain about her food. "I can't believe I have to serve this food to ungrateful teenagers that all they do is f@$@$ freeload offa me.", Chef mumbled his breath as he scooped the food for the next few campers, eventually getting to Noah, Owen, Lindsay, and Gwen being the only ones left in line. "Hey, Scrawny kid. Give me yo plate.", the large and african-canadian chef said to Noah. He then put a second scoop onto Noah's plate, and then scooped onto Owen's plate only to notice than Owen had already been in line. "Didn't I give you TWO scoops before?" "Thirds?", Owen asked with a happy scoop, "I LOVE this stuff!". A Confused Chef gave him a third scoop before finally moving onto Lindsay. "Umm...yeah...can I have something that's Low in fat cuz I'm kinda on a diet right now!", the blonde asked kindly. Chef gave her a smaller scoop of food, his serious face kinda made Lindsay feel uneasy. "....Thanks!", following that Gwen who had also been there before had her plate in hand. "Um, yeah...not meaning to be the one who complains on the first day but...theres something moving in my food.", following Gwen's complaint Chef took a hammer and smashed Gwen's food with it. Gwen nervously smiled, "Thanks.....heheh.", she then sat down. "Man, this food sucks!", Geoff said aloud, "I say we order pizza!". Following that comment, there was a large kitchen knife tossed at him. Geoff dodged it, and as everyone began to be a bit scared of Chef, Geoff made sure to then compliment the food, "Uhh...I mean no! Don't call for Pizza! I love gruel! Gruel's cool yo! Haha.", Chef scowled a bit, but then let it go as Geoff returned to his seat once more. It was then that Katie and Sadie both talked to eachother once more. "Oh my god, I just remembered, what about our first Challenge?", Katie asked with a gasp. "I hope it's not going to be dangerous!", Sadie replied with her own level of worry. "It's our first challenge!", DJ said in assurance, "How hard could it be?" Soon enough, all of the campers were on top of the Island's cliff. When the group arrive on the cliff, DJ immeditly changes his mind. The episode ends with the campers before jumping. Trivia *The order of arrival is Beth, Cody, DJ, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Tyler, Noah, Duncan, Katie & Sadie, Bridgette, Geoff, Trent, Harold, LeShawna, Courtney, Eva, Owen, Ezekiel, Justin and Izzy. *This is the first episode of the series. *This episode begins the development of all characters. *The teams formed: **Screaming Gophers: Beth, Cody, DJ, Gwen, Heather, Lindsay, Noah, Justin, Trent, Courtney and LeShawna. **Killer Bass: Duncan, Katie, Sadie, Bridgette, Harold, Ezekiel, Eva, Owen, Tyler, Geoff and Izzy. *Both the first and last contestants to arrive are girls and on separate teams. *References to canon: **Katie and Sadie saying they were worried of being put on separate teams, which is what happened in canon. *This is the only episode besides Aftermath episodes, to not have any confessionals.